What has been lived, but never showed
by Alt-Laisa
Summary: A collection of headcanons of Fringe, with the moments that we never get to see, but always imagined how it would be like. This fic was made so we can remember the series and still keep it alive in our hearts and our imaginations.
1. I do

**This is not my first fic, but is kid the first that I wrote on english, with the huge help of my lovely friend Priscila Coelho. We are brazilians and of course, we don't have english as our first language, but we really wanna share this with you guys. So if you found something wrong, since now I say sorry, we are doing our best and we hope you like it.**

**Oh. And I don't own Fringe :)**

**I do**

It was 9:51 am on a Saturday when Olivia looked at herself in the mirror. The green eyes were shining as she didn't remember seeing before. The blonde hair was with a hairstyle that was done especially for that day, it was simple, but beautiful. The white dress which was a gift from Nina - _"This is one of the most important days of your life, let me dress you like you never let me do before and how I've always wanted to see you, like a princess", she said_ - Yeah, she looked like a princess in that dress and she liked it. But what did caught her attention the most was the huge smile on her own face. It took some years and a lot of battles to get at that moment, but it was there, the happiness, the thing that most seemed to escape from her over the years. Peter has brought to her, with his love and the perfect little soul that they've made.

She never really thought about that moment, never thought that a paper was necessary to prove how much they loved each other, but when he knelt down in front of her four months ago, just a few hours after Etta's birth, she knew the real meaning of a wedding. It was a way to scream to the world that they belong with each other, a moment so that everyone could see that nothing could be stronger than that feeling and nobody or nothing could destroy it. Worlds, timelines, even death couldn't overcome that love.

Suddenly someone knocked in the door.

"Excuse me", Rachel said while going into the room. Olivia turns to her, "Oh my God, Liv. You look gorgeous!"

"I believe so", Olivia answered with a huge smile and tears almost falling from her eyes.

"Oh, come on. You can't cry, not now, it will ruin with the makeup."

"You're almost crying too, so don't judge me."

"But I'm not the bride."

Rachel took Olivia's hands,

"I'm so happy for you. After all those years that you have been caring my problems and the problems of the world in your shoulders, I was really afraid of you would never get the happiness that you always deserved. I'm still surprised you have a kid and that you gonna marry a guy who you met a few months ago…" _In this timeline,_ Olivia thought "…this is just not like you. But I'm really glad that you finally found someone capable of taking care of you and make you happy, like you've always done for everyone close to you."

Rachel's words were just making more tears in Olivia's eyes and in her own, but that was a moment they needed to share, just the two of them.

"Mom and Dad would be so happy to see you like this", said Rachel. And then Olivia hugged her, when they felt that didn't really matter the road their lives would walk through, Olivia would always be there for Rachel, as either would her.

"Make up, make up, make up," Rachel said getting out of the hug and helping Olivia hide and avoid the tears. "So, are you ready?"

Parallel universes, alternate versions, children from another universe, different timelines, death. Yeah, after all that, Olivia was more than ready.

"Yes. I am." She answered.

It was a beautiful place. Peter never really thought about the idea of getting married, not before meting Olivia. But when his mother used to talk about the moment when she would watch her boy become a man, she always talked about an outdoor wedding, a place with the grass and the flowers, lighted up by the sun. A place with no walls to hide that moment and with no many guests, only friends and family. Standing there waiting for Olivia arrive, Peter realized that it was exactly what he wanted too, and he was happy to fulfill the wishes of his mother. He was still thinking about it, trying to control his nerves, when the music started playing. He looked up and could saw her there, some steps away, in the company of Water and Nina – "_They are the closest things that I have to parents, so I want both of them to walk me down the aisle."_ She said – Peter felt like he couldn't breathe and he couldn't believe how lucky he was. "_God, she is so beautiful" _he thought with teary eyes. She smiled, he trembled and smiled back. Olivia, Walter and Nina started to walk, Walter was using his purple suit, the one Peter was supposed to wear, according to his father thoughts.

They got closer, and Nina handed Olivia over to Peter. "I'm handing you one of my treasures. Please, take care of her." said Nina.

"I will, I promise!"

Peter took Olivia's hands as Walter and Nina moved to their places. He tried to talk, but he was stunned with her beauty, so he just smiled.

They got in front of the judge, who started the ceremony. A lot of words have been told, all of them about the importance of love for a good relationship and especially the hard things that they would find on their way. Of course he could even think that whatever came, would be nothing compare to everything they have already lived.

Some minutes later the rings were requested, and then Ella came in with Etta in her arms. The baby girl was caring a little box, playing with it and with no idea of its importance. That was the moment when Olivia just couldn't handle anymore the tears in her eyes so she let it fall for down her face. Everything was so perfect that looked like a dream, a real and wonderful dream. Peter took the box from Etta's hands and kissed her forehead. Olivia also kissed her daughter before Ella leave with her.

Peter started his vows, handing the ring in one hand and Olivia's hand in other.

"For the entire week I've been thinking about what I would say when this moment arrived, I also have a paper on my pocket with some words. But when I saw you walking towards me, I just knew I had enough things in my heart to talk about with no need of a paper." Peter took a deep breath before carrying on, "Olivia, only we have lived and only we know all that we've been through to get to this moment. And besides all the hard things that we had to face, I would do every one of them again if it was necessary; because you are a part of me, you became a piece of who I am. And if I'm here today with the people I love and celebrating one of the happiest moments of my life, it's because of all the things we've lived together. If it wasn't for you, maybe I would still be that empty man, lost in Iraq and living a life without meaning. You brought me peace, happiness and love." The tears started to fall from Peter's face, just like in Olivia's, "I love you, with all my heart, and I promise that I'll be at your side forever, in the sad and happy moments, in health and disease, in every single moment of my life. And I'll give everything to deserve the luck of having you in my life. I love you, Olivia Dunham." _I love you too, _she whispered, while Peter was putting the ring on her finger.

Olivia wiped the tears on her face and said to Rachel, who was in front of her, "Sorry Rach, the makeup can't handle this", making everybody who were present laugh. She took the other ring and Peter's hand, so she took a long breath and looked at his eyes.

"Before meeting you, at this….uh…time, if you understand me…" Peter nodded and smiled, "I remember feeling like I had a hole in my life, that somehow I was incomplete. And now, thinking about my entire life, the truth is that I've always felt this empty part, like it was something missing. But I didn't know what I needed until I got it, until you. You didn't just give me happiness, you gave me life, the opportunity to experience feelings and emotions in a way I've never thought to be possible. You show me that I'm stronger than I know. Peter, you're not only the man that I love, you are my home. And doesn't matter what we'll need to face, I know that we will always come back to each other, because it's where we belong. You belong with me, Peter. And there are no timelines or universes able to change it. I love you and I will always love you. I promise."

Peter was controlling himself to not get Olivia in that moment and start to kiss her without end, but after Olivia put the ring on his finger there was just a little moment missing. So the judge started to talk.

"Do you, Olivia Dunham take Peter Bishop as lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you apart?"

She didn't have any doubt of the answer. "I do"

"Do you, Peter Bishop take Olivia Dunham as lawfully wedded wife , to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you apart?"

Peter could feel he smile growing on his face. _Spend the rest of my life with her? I definitely wan that. _He though. Then answered: "Yes. I do"

"By the power vested in me, I declare you, Olivia Dunham and you, Peter Bishop, as husband and wife. You can kiss the bride."

The most expected moment. Peter brought Olivia's mouth to his and kissed her slowly, but with passion. He was addicted to the feelings that a simple kiss with her could breath, how crazy he used to stay just to feel her soft skin touching his. To Olivia, it was the moment where the world seemed to disappear and they would create one unique universe where their love was the center of everything. The kiss took more time than it should have, but they didn't care. They needed to show with their bodies all the things that their hearts were screaming. Because it didn't matter how hard things were or would still be, they've already sealed that connection for eternity. Their love wasn't something that they had, it was what they were. And there was nothing on this or any other world that could take them apart, not for a long time.


	2. New dawn, new day, new life

**Sorry about the delay. Here is a new chapter. Thanks for everyone who is following it and feel free to make reviews ;)  
><strong>

**New dawn, new day, new life**

When does life start to make sense? When do you have to stop living and start putting some purpose in your life? Does life have any purpose? Four years ago those questions could keep running in his head and most of them would have negative answers, since he have never really seen life as something beyond enjoying the moment. For Peter, there was no reason for staying in a place for a long time if it could prevent him to know the rest of the world. His home was the entire world, and his goals were just to live the best of everyday and to not have any plans. And now, standing there, with her sleeping in his arm, everything was so different; his thoughts were so unlike before. How could she do that? When she became authorized to take his ass out Iraq and then change his entire life? He really couldn't understand, but he was definitely grateful for that, for having Olivia in his life.

He didn't use to be the kind of man who spend some minutes in the morning staring at the woman at his side (maybe he have done this like 3 times in his entire life, two of them as teenage, when he had a new love every day). But come on, she was Olivia Dunham. How could he not stare at her every single moment he could and then ask himself what fuck thing he has done so well to deserve that woman?!

Olivia wasn't just the kind of woman that every man desires to satisfy his sentimental and sexual needs. She was the reason why he was still there, and man, there was no metaphor on that. And now, after all they've been through, it seemed that the happiness really came to stay and brought a child along with, so things could get even better. He was going to be a father; he would understand the kind of love that made Walter risk everything. And as always, Olivia would be the one to give this new sense to his life.

Peter was still lost in his thoughts when Olivia started waking up, she opened her eyes slowly and smelled Peter's fragrance, refreshing and unic in a way that she couldn't forget.

"Hey," Peter said with a smile on his face.

"Hi," she answered.

Olivia stopped for a second, trying to remember the past day events. And it was still hard to believe that everything were real. She died, got back to life, and then she was pregnant, she would have a child. _A child_. The word made her feel like her body was getting frozen, and suddenly an inexplicable happiness grew inside her.

"So, it was really real, right?" She asked, looking for some confirmation.

"I know, even for us it seems hard to believe. But yeah, everything was real." Answered Peter, "But fortunately everything is over. And now, after all those years, it looks like we'll finally have our happy ending."

"To be honest, it's a little hard to believe this, after all, Bell is still out there and we…" Peter stopped her with a kiss. His mouth was sweet, calm, but it was enough to wake Olivia's entire body and to make her heart jumps.

"Let's forget all of this for a while. For the next days or months I just want to think about the two… actually, the three of us."

Olivia smiled.

"I know. You're right. I promise that we're gonna take some vacations and forget everything related to Fringe Division and just focus on our family."

"That would be great."

"But there is something that concerns me and I don't think I'll be able to forget."

"The cortexiphan?!" said Peter. He knew and he was concerned too. Walter said that there weren't huge traces of the drug in Olivia's body and it probably wouldn't affect the child, but what about before? Olivia was already pregnant when she was activated, she died with their child inside her, how could the baby not be affected? But he couldn't show his insecurity, he needed to be strong for her. "Don't worry, Liv. Walter said that everything is probably fine."

"I know. But I won't be calm until I make the tests that I have to. And even after that… I mean, we don't really know exactly how the cortexiphan works, so I guess I will always live with that doubt, even after the birth. And I can't even imagine the possibility of our child going through everything I've been."

"I know, I know." Peter brought Olivia closer to his body, making her head take a place on his chest, "We can't know exactly what's gonna happen, but I'm sure that this baby will not face anything of this, Olivia. Because we will protect this little person with our lives."

They stayed quite for a while, trying to get more confident about that. Olivia was the one that broke the silence.

"Peter," she lifted her head and suddenly found his blue eyes, "We're going to have a baby. You and I, we're gonna be parents!" Olivia had this surprised smile and confusing eyes that only Peter could decipher.

"I know. It scares me too, and at the same makes me feel like destiny is finally on our side."

"Do you think we're ready for this?"

"No. But we will be. And we can start by finding a bigger house for our new family. Talking about it, that day when we started planning to buy a new house, you asked about a nursery. Did you already knew about the pregnancy?

"Well, I didn't knew exactly, but I had my suspicions. You know, a woman knows when her body starts to change."

"And why didn't you told me?" Peter started to look upset.

"I just didn't want to give you false hopes or worries. Would you let me jump out of that helicopter if you knew about my suspicions?"

"Of course not, and you shouldn't have done that. We could have found another way. It was a miracle that you didn't lose the baby in a fall like that."

"There was no other way, Peter. And it was already hard for me to make that decision, even knowing that if I haven't done that, the world would be destroyed and all of us would die anyway. It wasn't easy and if I had found any excuse, I would probably give up on doing that. But I didn't and I'm fine, the baby is fine and we should forget it."

"I know, Liv. But we must understand that from now on, everything will change and we can't do things in a spontaneous way, not anymore." Peter started to talk faster, in a desperate way, "Because we are not just Peter or just Olivia anymore. We're a family and we have to think about each other, since there are people who love us and we can't let them suffer, we have to think about them too." Peter's eyes began to fill with tears. So, Olivia took his face and touched her forehead in his. He was breathing faster, but with her touch, he started to calm down. It wasn't just about the baby, and Olivia knew that. A few months ago, Peter was lost, doing everything that he could to find a way back to the people he loved, and giving every second of his life for it. And the worst was that Peter has seen Olivia dead more than once. He had her body on his arms, and he saw the blood falling from her forehead. She was gone, for a few minutes, but it happened, he had lost her again.

"I'm sorry," Olivia said. Peter could feel the warm breath coming from her mouth, before feeling her soft lips on his.

"I just can't forget that easily. I've lost you more than once and I can't handle, it's just… I love you and it's hard." He said.

"I know. I know," Olivia could imagine what he was feeling, because she also had faced a lot of things. She remembered how hard it was to be so close and at the same moment so far away from him. Trying to imagine his death was something beyond what her mind could do, and the truth was she didn't even want to think about it.

Peter lifted his face and looked at Olivia's eyes. They were shinning, sad and a tear was starting to fall from the right one. He kissed her.

"Liv, I'm a Bishop. I can handle monsters, weird and disgusting things, but I can't deal with the loss of the ones that I love. So please, promise me that you're gonna take care of yourself and of our baby. "

"I promise. Nothing is gonna happen to us, any of us." Peter smiled and Olivia kissed him. Then she got out of the room, leaving him confusing.

"Liv!?"

"Were did you put that paper from yesterday?" she asked.

"On the kitchen's table I guess. Why?"

Olivia came back to the room with the paper and the phone. Then she sat back on the bed with Peter.

"This is a very good house, so we have to make contact early if we want to keep it. "Do you wanna try?" Olivia said, giving the phone to Peter. He smiled, then took it and started to press the numbers.

"Hi. I'm Peter Bishop and I saw the advertisement on the paper about the house, so I would like to know if it's still available… is it? Great! And can I make an appointment to see it?... Great…Tomorrow at 10:00 am? Ok, it's a deal, thank you."

"So, I guess we have a meeting tomorrow." Olivia said.

"Yeah, that's right."

"Which means we still have the rest of the day off?!" Olivia smiled, then sat on Peter's lap and put her arms around his neck.

"Yeah. Why? Do you have something on your mind, my lady?"

"Actually, it's about the hormones, you know? I think they need something that only you can give me."

"So, now you're gonna blame the hormones for your natural behavior."

Olivia laughed with Peter's comment, "Don't pretend you don't like it."

"I never said I don't like it. And if I ever say, please send me to the Saint Claire, cause I definitely won't be in my normal state."

Olivia was still smiling when she started to kiss Peter, first it was sweet and then in a passionate way. So, they enjoyed the rest of the day avoiding having to get away from the bed and each other's bodies.


	3. Time for news

**Sorry about the delay, guys. Here is a new chapter. **

**A huge thank you for all of those who are following the fic**

**Time for news**

After saving the world, dying and discovering that she was pregnant, Olivia took some weeks out of the job, with Peter, what was easy to get, being almost a requirement from Broyles. So, that weekend Olivia decided to spend some time in Chicago with Rachel, first of all, because she really missed her sister and Ella. She wanted to meet the little boy Eddie, whom she couldn't remember and just has seen in photos since the time that she recovered her memories from the other timeline. And second because Olivia needed to tell Rachel the news, about how she got a boyfriend recently and that she was already pregnant of him. Olivia was always the careful one and it wouldn't be easy making Rachel believe on the real story, she would be at least in shock.

After all, the truth was Olivia was afraid that a simple conversation could become an awkward and inexplicable moment, where she just couldn't remember anything about her own past. She had Nina's help with the most important things, but what about the little details? But there was no turning back now, the airplane was almost landing and Rachel was going to be waiting for her at the airport.

"Hey," Peter said, at her side. "Everything is going to be okay, don't worry."

She just smiled. Peter has an especially way to calm her down.

The airplane landed and a few minutes later there was Rachel, at the airport, waiting for Olivia in Etta's company. The girl was the first to see Olivia.

"Aunt Liv!" Etta screamed, while running to her aunt's arms for a hug.

"Hello, baby girl. Oh my God, you're so huge," said Olivia.

"Yeah, and I'm not a baby girl anymore. Mama says I'm a lady," said Etta.

"Oh, that's right. I'm sorry, beautiful lady." Olivia answered. And after kissing Etta, she came closer to Rachel.

"Hi. I've missed you so much!" Rachel said.

"I've missed you too. It seems like years since we've last met." After a hug, Olivia introduced Peter, "This is Peter, the guy that I've told you about." Olivia didn't tell Rachel a lot of things about Peter when they talked on the phone, just that he was her new boyfriend and she was in love like she never been before."

"Hi. It's really nice to meet you," said Peter, who was afraid that Rachel of this timeline wouldn't like him as in the other one.

"Hello, Peter. I was crazy to meet you," said Rachel while greeting him.

"Well, I hope I don't disappoint."

"I'm sure you won't, my sister is great at knowing good people."

"I believe so," said Peter while turning to Etta. Then he start talking to the girl, "And you are probably the super Etta Olivia have told me about."

"Yes, I am!" The girl answered, with enthusiasm.

"You remind me a lot of a princess I've met once."

"You've met a princess?" The girl asked, with curiosity.

"Oh, yes. I did." It wasn't a lie, Peter has met a lot of people and one of them was a princess. It was just one of the stories that Etta asked to hear on the way to the hotel - where Peter and Olivia decided to stay - and then on their way to Rachel's. It was clear the girl loved her new uncle.

When they came to Rachel's house, Peter e Olivia greeted Greg and the little boy Eddie, whom Olivia suddenly fall in love. The boy was just 2 years old, but he was full of energy. Peter stayed with Greg and the children at the room while Olivia and Rachel went to the kitchen to prepare the dinner.

"It was supposed to be a dinner for you, what means you shouldn't be doing anything," said Rachel.

"Yeah, but I still remember the taste of your food, so I guess that will be better if I give you some help."

"What are you talking about? You always loved my food!?"

Did she? Maybe it was one of the things that changed in this timeline, Rachel knew how to cook. That was one of the moments Olivia realized how hard could be pretending to know things that actually were complete different at this timeline. So, for the first time in a lot of others that would still come, she just pretended she was kidding.

"I know. I was just kidding. But, tell me, what will be the main course of the night?"

"Let's forget about the food for one moment and concentrate on your new boyfriend!?"

"Did you like him?" Olivia asked, still afraid with the answer that would come.

"Yeah, pretty much. He is cute and funny too, he seems to be intelligent and good with kids, even I almost believed in the story about the princess. And he seems to know the place very well." Rachel said.

"And he does. For a long time Peter has traveled to many countries, knowing a lot of different cultures."

"Really? Wow Liv, this time you got a good one. If you tell me that he is also good in bed I will just say this, marry him now." Rachel's commentary made Olivia laugh. It seems that besides the things that changed, her sister was still her sister.

"Well, so I think I should start preparing the dress." They both laughed, "But, there is something else about me and Peter that I want to tell you."

"I'm all ears," said Rachel while staring at the tomatoes to cut them.

"Could you sit down, please?" Olivia asked.

"What? Is it something wrong?" asked Rachel taking a sit on the table at Olivia's side.

"Well. Not wrong, just different. New, I guess." Olivia was nervous.

"What is it?" Rachel asked with huge curiosity.

Olivia took a deep breath before answering,

"I'm pregnant."

Rachel's reaction was quick and louder

"OH MY GOD, LIV!"

"Shhh. You don't need to scream!"

"How did that happen? I mean, I know how it happened. But that's just so unlike you. How long do you know this guy?" Rachel seemed to be excited and confused about the news.

"One question at a time, ok? I've known him for eight months. He is Walter's son." This part Olivia preferred to tell using the new timeline.

"The old man that you work with? I didn't even know he had a son."

"They were apart for some time, but Peter came for his father, then we started seeing each other and we fell in love." Some things needed to be changed, since Rachel would never believe that Peter was a man from another timeline and one day Olivia just started remembering all the things they lived together and chose to stay with those memories instead of hers from this timeline. "I know this is unlike me and I know that maybe you think that I've been immature. But believe me, I love Peter and what we have is something extremely real and strong. I know him and he knows me better than anyone in the world. It's just not a kind of passion that will end with time. What we have is beautiful and will last forever. We didn't plan to have a baby, but besides the surprise and the fear of don't being prepared, we are really happy."

Rachel smiled, then took Olivia's hands,

"You don't have to try to convince me about it. Who am I to judge you? I've got surprised because you have been always the careful one and were always decided that a kid would be something that you would plan very well beforehand. But I'm so, so happy for you, you have no idea how strong, gratifying and amazing is to have a child. And don't worry, no woman is really ready for a baby, ever. It is a challenge that is worth being done."

Olivia smiled and hugged Rachel,

"Thank you for understanding. Because I will really need some help with this."

"And I will be here. But how long have you been pregnant?"

"Like ten weeks. It's terrifying but at the same time so magic. We are in love with the baby even before knowing him. I never felt so important and so happy. It's like my life finally started to make sense." While talking, Olivia felt some tears falling from her eyes, "And also there are those hormones that make me cry all the time."

"Believe me, I know. But they also have a good side, and if Peter is as good in bed as you say, you both are really enjoying it." Olivia just couldn't avoid the laugh,

"I really missed you, Rach."


End file.
